


Johnlock Drinking Game

by Lasse_Maja



Series: Drinking Games [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Analysis, Crack, Drinking Games, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasse_Maja/pseuds/Lasse_Maja
Summary: У нас было 2 мешка гречки, 75 рулонов туалетной бумаги, подборка сериалов и читалка фанфиков по "Шерлоку", текила, ящик пива и ведро шашлыка. Не то чтобы это был необходимый запас для поездки на дачу, но когда начинаешь собираться за город, трудно остановиться. Единственное, что вызывало у меня сомнения - это фанфики. Ничто в мире не бывает более порочным и безответственным. Я знал, что рано или поздно мы перейдем и на эту дрянь...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Drinking Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051421
Kudos: 9





	Johnlock Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается весеннему и осеннему сезонам самоизоляции 2020 года.

**Для игры потребуется:**

1\. Свободный вечер;  
2\. Фанфик по "Шерлоку", предпочтительно с пейрингом джонлок, но на "безрыбье" сгодится и джен, и любой другой пейринг;  
3\. Некоторое количество алкогольных напитков на ваш вкус;  
4\. При желании — компания, если захотите внести в игру элемент соревнования; возможно также проведение совместных игр по скайпу — на скорость, с тостами и зачитыванием особенно удачных моментов!

**Итак, вы прикладываетесь к выпивке всякий раз когда:**

— Шерлок, прожив тридцать с лишним лет в XX и XXI вв. в одном из крупных центров современной цивилизации, всерьез увлекаясь уголовными преступлениями — 100% девственник и понятия не имеет о сексе, что там к чему;  
— и Джон свято верит в сексуальную чистоту и непорочность Шерлока, даже после ковырнадцатого двусмысленного замечания во время расследования очередного преступления на почве секса;  
— голос Шерлока вне зависимости от обстоятельств описывается как глубокий, бархатистый, урчащий, умопомрачительно сексуальный;  
— также Шерлок щеголяет безупречной, нежной, перламутровой, шелковой, бархатистой сливочной кожей не смотря ни на что, даже после возвращения из Сербии;  
— а Джон, внезапно, лазурными, васильковыми, бездонными синими глазами;  
— у Шерлока с цветом глаз тоже что-то нечеловеческое;  
— при любом развитии событий, у Шерлока неизменно идеальные густые шелковистые смоляные кудри;  
— описания модных рубашек и прочей дорогой одежды Шерлока выглядит как произведения отдельного поджанра эротической прозы внутри фандома. Выпейте отдельно за каждую шикарную шмотку!  
— а его пальто вообще тянет на полноценный самостоятельный персонаж, существующий своей таинственной жизнью. Допейте бокал, если пальто начинает полноценную половую жизнь раньше, чем Шерлок;  
— Шерлок выслеживает Джона во время свиданий и требует чтобы тот немедленно все бросил и вернулся на Бейкер-стрит чтобы подать ему телефон/карандаш/почесать за ушком;  
— Джон влюбился в будущего руммейта прямо при первой встрече в морге, но не смог придумать как рассказать о своей любви, и поэтому просто страдал. Молча. Все четыре сезона;  
— Джон и Шерлок давно, буквально с первого совместного убийства страстно хотят друг друга, но не знают как об этом сказать. Стесняются. Даром что у Шерлока отродясь не бывало ни стыда, ни совести, да и Джон в каноне являет чудеса смелости;  
— Шерлок тайно фапает на военную форму и армейские аксессуары Джона;  
— толчком для сексуального сближения Джона и Шерлока становятся ночные кошмары Джона. Добавьте также по паре глотков за каждый описанный эффект ПТСР, от которого Шерлок помогает Джону избавиться методами секс-терапии;  
— Шерлок настолько нежная беззащитная фиалка, что постоянно подвергается угрозе сексуального насилия и/или регулярным изнасилованиям со стороны одноклассников в школе, старшего брата, наркодилеров, соседей по квартире, рядовых сотрудников полиции, со стороны детектива инспектора Лестрейда, Мориарти и любых других преступников, сотрудников спецслужб, особенно сербских, со стороны работников лондонской секс-индустрии, прохожих на улице и т.д. и т.п.;  
— выпейте, если поводом осознать истинную эротическую природу взаимной приязни Джона и Шерлока становится похищение или захват в заложники. Один глоток, если это похищение Джона, два — если это похищение Шерлока, три — если это похищение Молли, Грега, Майкрофта или миссис Хадсон, и пять — если похитили кого-то совершенно неожиданного, вроде Андерсона или Мориарти;  
— миссис Хадсон делает двусмысленные намеки на совместную половую жизнь Джона и Шерлока даже когда речь идет о мелком ремонте;  
— Майкрофт дает Джону понять, что пора уже прекратить строить из себя целочку и начать трахаться с Шерлоком;  
— осознав сексуальное притяжение персонажи вместо того чтоб начать ухаживать друг за другом или просто упасть в койку, начинают на протяжении множества страниц выяснять отношения и спорить на предмет "кто главный / кто сверху";  
— допейте бокал не чокаясь, если у Шерлока при гармоничном во всех остальных отношениях телосложении критически маленький член;  
— отношения и секс для Шерлока настолько "не его сфера", что чувак мучительно смущается назвать половые органы и/или эротические действия своими именами. Несмотря даже на многолетнее увлечение практической патанатомией;  
— отношения — это, разумеется, не сфера Шерлока, но в постели он без вариантов стремится управлять процессом и являет чудеса эротизма;  
— хоть отношения — это не сфера Шерлока, но это просто потому, что он до сих пор не повстречал настоящего решительного мужчину, который возьмет дело в свои руки;  
— отношения — вовсе не сфера Шерлока, зато БДСМ — очень даже!  
— отношения — это, разумеется, не сфера Шерлока, а вот проституция — буквально его второе призвание! Добавьте пару-тройку глотков за его здоровье, если только так Шерлок мог получить широкую базу знакомств среди бездомных, опыт наблюдения за людьми, деньги, одежду, наркотики и многое другое;  
— Джон тоже не лыком шит, и вместо того, чтобы прозябать на одну военную пенсию, в отставке лихо подрабатывает секс-услугами;  
— Джон возбуждается оказывая Шерлоку первую/вторую и т.д. медицинскую помощь;  
— Шерлок, несмотря на крайне скудный сексуальный опыт, отсутствие практики, наркоманию в анамнезе и то, что юность давно позади, ведет себя с Джоном как сперматоксикозный подросток, буквально теряя сознание от возбуждающего мускусного запаха Джона;  
— едва распробовав первый поцелуй, в крайнем случае после первого секса Шерлок понимает, что ему срочно, нет — СРОЧНО!! нужно как-то женить Джона на себе. Добавьте пару-тройку глотков если именно "женить", а не вступить в отношения гражданского партнерства;  
— Джон и Шерлок, добежав до заветной стены под лестницей на Бейкер-стрит, вместо того чтобы подняться к себе, начинают страстно лапать друг друга и целоваться, как подростки в подъезде;  
— и миссис Хадсон неизменно застает их за этим занятием;  
— и первый секс у них также случается тут, на ступеньках;  
— Джон — дипломированный врач, но при первом проникающем анальном сексе в пассивной роли всерьез удивляется наличию у себя некоей загадочной эрогенной зоны внутри... Хммм... Что бы это такое могло бы быть? Нипанятна...  
— лучший способ отметить удачное расследование — незащищенный секс в ближайшем переулке, прямо за мусорными контейнерами;  
— Джон расстраивается и переживает из-за того что Шерлок не выходит с ним никуда: ни в кино, ни в театр, ни по магазинам, ни даже на футбол...  
— и безумно ревнует Шерлока к бывшим одноклассникам, старшему брату, дилерам, предыдущим соседям по квартире, рядовым сотрудникам полиции, Лестрейду, Мориарти и любым другим преступникам, сотрудникам спецслужб, особенно сербских, работникам лондонской секс-индустрии, прохожим на улице и т.д. и т.п.;  
— пока Джон и Шерлок — одинокие мужчины интересного возраста, не связанные обязательствами, они могут заниматься вместе чем угодно: работать, развлекаться, убивать людей, бухать и проводить тихие вечера вместе без всяких эротических последствий. Но стоит только любым странным и/или противоестественным образом, "в кадре" появиться младенцу, как между ними разгораются невиданные до селе страсти!  
— все кто ни попадя очень хотят знать КАК именно Джон терпит Шерлока и его социопатические выкрутасы; добавьте пару глотков, если Джон отшучиваясь отвечает что-нибудь вроде: "С удовольствием!";  
— на кого бы Шерлок ни запал в итоге, стандартные обручальные кольца, вроде того, какое носит его брат — это не вариант, Шерлоку обязательно нужно самое стильное/выпендрежное обручальное кольцо, на какое только хватит фантазии автора;  
— все знакомые полицейские, не смотря ни на что, переживают глубокий психологический шок, узнав что Шерлок и Джон состоят в отношениях. Добавьте пару глотков, если Джон также переживал "А что они скажут?";  
— Шерлок использует привычные отмазки насчет социопатии чтобы отлынивать от всего того, что ему лично в отношениях не интересно;

**Чтобы внести чуть больше оживления в игру, можно добавить разнообразия в пейринг и прочие отношения. Добавляйте по паре глотков каждый раз, когда:**

— отношения — это не сфера Шерлока просто потому, что он до сих пор не повстречал женщину, которая готова его понять, принять и прижать к скудному бюсту;  
— отношения и секс — это не сфера Шерлока просто потому, что он до сих пор не повстречал ту женщину, которая оттрахает его, наконец, как следует. Дважды!  
— спасение Ирен Адлер от казни Шерлок затеял исключительно чтобы потрахаться наконец. Добавьте пару глотков если он ждал так долго из-за того, что стеснялся закрутить с ней интрижку в присутствии Джона;  
— Джеймс Мориарти всю жизнь, прямо с раннего детства мечтал сделать Шерлока своим сексуальным рабом;  
— ну или Джона, раз уж Шерлок вырос настолько вредным поганцем;  
— кто-нибудь изрекает чрезвычайно свежую мысль о том, что Шерлок и Джим очень подходят друг другу: они оба любят преступления. Выпейте глоток, если это Мориарти, два — если Джон, три — если Шерлок и пять — если это кто-нибудь неожиданный, вроде Себа Морана. И шесть — если это навязчивая идея автора фика;  
— Мэри Морстен выходит замуж за Джона исключительно по приказу Мориарти, чтобы убить наконец Джона. Как будто его так сложно пришить из винтовки по дороге на работу;  
— Грег Лестрейд начинает общаться с Шерлоком и по-своему заботиться о нем просто потому что ему приказал Майкрофт. Добавьте пару-тройку глотков, если он сделал это исключительно чтобы приударить за симпатичным полицейским;  
— несмотря на дефицит свободного времени, Майкрофт очень любит переодеваться в женские вещи и пользоваться женской косметикой. Добавьте пару глотков если он при этом страшно, очень страшно стесняется;  
— Эвр Холмс затеяла всю интригу в финале исключительно из ревности. Вот если бы Джон не был таким тормозом и довел эту интрижку до логического завершения, возможно, она не пыталась бы его утопить! 

**Если же вы предпочитаете слабоалкогольные напитки и/или мелкоформатные фики, стоит повысить ставки! В этом случае добавьте глоток-другой в случае, если:**

— Шерлок периодически называет Джона идиотом, просто так, для поддержания формы;  
— с той же целью Шерлок называет астеничного долговязого Макйрофта не иначе как жирным пожирателем плюшек;  
— Шерлок на самом деле — не то, чем кажется;  
— да и Джон тоже;  
— у Шерлока идеальная, эйдетическая память, он никогда ничего не забывает. Просто удаляет все подряд, ежедневно;  
— Шерлок просто обожает проводить бесцельные, бессмысленные и неконтролируемые эксперименты по методу "А что будет, если поджечь на кухне баллон пропана?";  
— Джон часто становится невольным участником шерлоковских экспериментов. Выпейте еще за его здоровье, если сам Джон об этом заранее в известность не ставился. И еще пару глотков сверху если он об этом вообще не в курсе;  
— Джон разве что за хлебом не выходит с нелегальным огнестрелом за поясом. Хотя...  
— улучив любую свободную минутку, Шерлок всегда начинает стрелять в стены из пистолета, найденного в вещах Джона;  
— В холодильнике кв 221 Б по Бейкер-стрит ВСЕГДА есть человеческие органы и другие части тел в разных стадиях разложения, даже если в плане еды там просто шаром покати;  
— а если не пасти Шерлока непрерывно, он просто умрет с голоду, потому что откуда берется еда он понятия не имеет. Это ж не разлагающиеся части человеческих тел, ну;  
— Шерлок накачивается наркотиками всякий раз как нечем заняться, со скуки;  
— миссис Хадсон тоже не упускает случая поправить здоровье косяком-другим с травками-для-бедра;  
— обязательно выпейте за душевное здравие, если один из персонажей истории съехал с катушек. Один глоток, если это Шерлок, два — если это Джон, три — если Мориарти или Андерсон, и пять — если какой-нибудь совершенно неожиданный персонаж вроде Антеи;  
— Фил Андерсон — не единственный, кто далек от профессионального совершенства в криминальной полиции Большого Лондона, Грэг Лестрейд - тоже ни уха ни рыла в уголовном розыске, про Диммока и речь молчит, Салли Донован в полиции вообще просто для расового разнообразия;  
— процесс расследований сводится к тому, что Шерлок бегает по всему городу за подозреваемыми, а Джон пытается не отставать и не наипнуться ночью с какой-нибудь исторической крыши. Добавьте пару глотков если кто-то из них таки получает травму. Если кто-то в процессе навернулся с летальным исходом - допивайте за упокой души.  
— Майкрофт Холмс везде, т.е. совсем везде ходит исключительно с большим зонтом-тростью. Даже в ванную. И в туалет. И баиньки;  
— что бы ни понадобилось Шерлоку с Джоном в этой жизни, от китайской еды на вынос до редкоземельных химических элементов и тайн мироустройства — все в любой момент можно стребовать с Майкрофта. Просто почему бы и нет?  
— каждый раз как фантазия подскажет вам или вашим соперникам по игре новые условия))

**Удачной игры!**

P.S. За состояние читателей автор ответственности не несет:)  
P.P.S. Говорят что смех продлевает жизнь;) 


End file.
